


Favourite

by ImTheCaptainNow, Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Satan is waiting, Touching, Underage Kissing, authors are going to hell, implied grooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Minato takes a special interest in one of Konoha's young shinobi. They spend a lot of time together in the afternoons. Something both of them really enjoy doing.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	1. Meet me on the roof

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, just a crazy idea, two perverts at it again :D lool...it's more sweet than anything else, but if you don't like it, read something else :) no need to upset yourself. Hugss


	2. Big Boys

“Umh,” Genma sucked on the hard-boiled sweet, feeling the nice palm of the older man stroke his cheek, it was making him sleepy..

"Oh..there..You can rest on me...Did you have a long day? Hm..Do they tire you out at the academy?.. All that training..you must be exhausted, sweetheart...Come..you can lie down on me.." The older man guided Genma in his lap- 

"Uh- I don't know if..I’m allowed.."

"If you're allowed? To what? To sit with a friend?" 

Genma played with the hem of his shirt with a deep rosy blush across his face. 

"What is it, sweetheart? Nobody is going to hurt you, I promise.." 

"Daddy-... Um..my dad said not to sit in anyone else's lap." 

"Else’s?" The blonde eyebrow raised "My, my, aren't you a little old to still sit in your daddy’s lap, I mean, your 'dads' lap?" The older man smirked. 

"I..I don't want to!" Genma exclaimed. "He just wants me to, so we can talk about our day, that's it!" 

"Well, don't you want to talk about your day with me? Aren't we friends, Genma?" 

"Well... yeah." The boy looked into those azure eyes, he lost himself in the warm gaze he was receiving. 

"Um..lord..Hokage...why do you..come here?" 

The two would usually meet on the rooftop of the academy under a little shelter, a gazebo of sorts with pretty sheer curtains guarding their privacy. It was a private and secluded area. Nobody could see in, a wooden structure with a couple of sturdy columns and a strategic placement just on the edge of the roof, a nice little airy area they could just watch the Konoha view.

Minato just usually wanted to get out of the office after lunchtime for a bit and that's when Genma finished academy. On an off chance the two crossed paths one day and ever since they kept meeting there, regularly, Minato bringing Genma little trinkets and sweeties, he simply enjoyed the company of someone other than his peers and his soldiers and warriors. 

Someone innocent...and Genma was rather entertaining..having a little sass to him, Minato quite liked the boy. His head was full of Konoha schemes, leadership duties, heavy decisions and he just needed to turn off, just for a few moments in the day. 

"I like to spend time with you, Genma.." 

"Oh..ah.." Genma blushed, even more, when he caught Minato's smirk, the little boy sighed feeling a bit too hot, he took off his jacket, just a cotton light grey t-shirt underneath. 

He felt so special, for the Lord Hokage to spend time just with him, to even like spending time with him..So special.

Minato loved exchanging stories with him. He was truly a very intelligent little boy. Very playful and excitable yet very calm in his core...very cute. 

Minato liked hearing stories about the youth of Konoha and how it was developing. Something he could only see through the eyes of a son of their village, one of many sons and daughters, yes sure, he had the main word in deciding big things, but how it actually looked on the base level, through the eyes of the youth, that’s what really mattered.

Genma, on the other hand, really enjoyed hearing stories about all the amazing missions Minato had been on or had assigned the shinobi of Konoha to go on. They talked and talked, and sometimes they just sat there, quiet and content, watching the sun slowly lower itself onto the beautiful green village. 

"It's getting a little late, huh?" Minato mentioned, "Do you have to go home yet?" 

"No, not tonight." Genma swung his legs forward and back, very childlike. "Dad’s on an overnight mission and mom is working late at the hospital again." 

"I see...Do you get lonely at home?" Minato asked, smiling at the boy. 

"Hm, no, my dad does, though." Genma shrugged " 'cause I'm in the academy and mom works late." 

"Oh that's too bad, are you not lonely because you have me?" 

"Ohh, well.." Genma blushed "Yeah, you're always here waiting for me, plus I have lots of friends at the academy." 

"I’m really glad you have a lot of friends, Genma." Minato grinned. 

Genma returned the grin. He would not really understand why, but Lord Hokage was so handsome. He was so super important and... _he wants to hang out with me in our secret hideaway..._ The boy liked this a lot, it was their special time.

Minato, of course, knew about his father's overnight mission..He's the one who gave the duty. Was he playing a dangerous game trying to keep the boy with him longer? Maybe..but he needed this. The stress of leading the village was immense, it was too much for anyone really and this was just so innocent. He didn't have his own son..and Kushina..well..she was his girl, but at times even his lady got a bit too much.

Spending time with Genma was easy..nice and easy..no troubles..just sweet gentle touches and careless smiles.

"The village looks so small from up here," Genma noted looking over the buildings. 

"Where is your favourite part of the village?" Minato asked, "Point it out to me, won't you?" 

Genma thought about it for a moment, his curious big eyes darting around. 

"There!" Genma announced, "I like downtown because I can go to the library and see my friends." 

"The library?" Minato smirked, "What about it do you like?" 

"I like books about faraway lands." Genma nodded happily "Lord Four-"

"Genma, I told you, when it's just us call me Minato, okay?" Minato smiled, annoyed a bit that Genma wouldn’t call him by name. 

"Ah-ah.. yes, Lo...Minato." Genma blushed "I'm sorry it just feels strange, you're really important." 

"So are you, Genma." Minato placed his hand on his shiny sun-kissed hair..It was light brown with blonde highlights. "You make me very happy, so you’re very important too, heh." 

"But...Minato, why do you hang out with me?" Genma shrugged "You don't hang out with the others.." 

"Genma." 

"Hm?" 

"Did you tell someone about us hanging out?" 

"N-no sir! I just guessed.."

"Good..I'm sure I don't need to tell you this...but...I'd like for this to be our little secret..Okay? Like a little hideout..or a fort!.. Just for important people...and..we wouldn't want anyone to intrude, would we?" 

"No!..Just us!" Genma grinned happily, he liked little secrets, it was exciting.

"Good, then it's settled...Just you and me.." Minato leaned in and kissed the little boy on a cheek, just a little smooch.. 

"Ah-" 

"What’s wrong?" 

"Um..nothing...Only Mom kisses me like that.." 

"Oh?.. Do you not like it when I kiss you?" 

"Mm.." Genma looked away not knowing how he was actually feeling..but then he came back at Minato..

“So..I should kiss you back..’cuz..friends do that.." 

"Do they?" Minato smiled..

"Yeah..they do-" Genma bit his lips smiling, he shifted in Minato's lap and looked up delivering the same innocent little kiss on Minato's cheek.. 

"Well..thank you, Genma..you're a good friend, heh.." Minato gave his charismatic smile guiding him back to the previous position…

"Alright..now..point out your favourite place to eat...When your parents take you out, where do you love to go? Hm?... Where's the yummiest food in Konoha?" Minato hugged the boy tighter taking a deep inhale of that beach blonde hair. 

"I like it when my Dad takes me there!" Genma pointed out a soup shop, his head snuggled into Minato's chest. "He lets me get whatever I want." 

"Does he?" Minato purred "How thoughtful of him, what do you usually get?" 

"I like soup with pumpkin." Genma grinned, his short senbon bouncing on his lip. 

"Very nice, that's very healthy. " Minato pet his thigh. 

He was extremely careful doing this. _Do not go above his center thigh._ Genma didn't really seem to mind. He didn't really understand. 

"Minato do you have to go back to work?" Genma asked.

"No sweetheart, I have a shadow clone taking over." Minato hummed "Tell me about your friends, do you have more boy friends or girl friends?" 

"Well, I have a couple of boy friends." Genma noted "I like Asuma, Kakashi, Raidou... I guess Guy is alright."

"Are your friends pretty strong? Do you like to fight together sometimes?.. Just sparring.." 

"Umm..Kakashi is pretty strong..His dad is like sooo cool, but he rarely talks about him. Anyway Guy is always training with his dad so it's mostly me and Asuma..um..yeah..he's cool..he's a bit stronger than me. I'd like to learn some tricks on how to outsmart him since I can't really overpower him, but he usually tackles me pretty easily...which sucks.." 

"Hmm..bet you don't like being held down on the ground, huh?.. How about I show you some moves? Would that be okay, Genma?" 

"OH! Really?? I would love that!" Genma got so excited he jumped out of Minato's lap his giant amber eyes almost sparkled at the promise..

"Oh..well..Just..stay like this a little longer and then I show you okay?”..Minato reached for the boy and placed him back in his lap..

"Mmhh..yeah..just like this.." The young Hokage groaned a bit feeling the boy's warmth back in his lap. He so needed this. Genma looked up hearing the groans. 

"Um..is something wrong?" 

"N-no..no..Genma..You just...Make me very relaxed..heh..You're such a good friend to me-" Minato kissed the boy again, this time on his hair. 

"Huh-nn.." Genma felt that same warmth, those little butterflies in his belly.. _.I’m a good friend..Lord Hokage must really like me._.he settled into Minato's lap once more, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Minato? Can you show me that Rasengan?" Genma asked eagerly looking up.

"Of course, at some point." Minato hummed quietly.

"I can't do anything that amazing yet, but I can do some cool stuff with senbons." Genma shrugged.

"Why don't you show me?" Minato asked, shifting a bit, he supported himself with elbows on the wooden structure, his body was all relaxed. 

"You wanna see?" Genma asked "Really?" 

"Yes, please, show me what you can do." Minato nodded, smiling supportively. 

Genma quickly left his lap eager to show the fourth Hokage what he was capable of. He wove some signs and the senbon from his mouth darted into the air. An electrical charge following it until it exploded, it was nothing like the actual move, more of a kid version of the technique but it looked pretty neat, Minato clapped and applauded him. 

"Well done Genma, very nice!" Minato grinned "You did so well! Amazing." 

Genma felt super giddy. His chest tight and his tummy filled with butterflies. He felt super special like he could become a strong shinobi one day, surely if Lord Hokage thinks so. He ran into Minato’s embrace and hugged him, overwhelmed with emotion.

"Mmhh..well done, baby.." 

"Uh??" Genma got so overwhelmed he fell, it almost felt like fainting a bit, good thing Minato's strong arms were there to receive him..

"Heyyy..hey, Genma..what's wrong, huh?.. What happened?" 

"Um..I..just feel a bit funny..." 

"Come..Shhh.." Minato took him on his chest and lifted him, slowly rocking him in his embrace like an actual baby, Genma was in heaven, he relaxed fully whimpering a little. 

He felt so tired all of sudden and Lord Hokage's hands on him felt so. _.nice_...Minato supported his bum with one of his palms, ever so gently palming it, holding his special boy carefully.

Genma didn't really like Minato patting his bum. It made him feel weird in his belly. But he didn't want him to stop. It was complicated. The sun was setting as he laid in Minato's lap. 

"I don't wanna go home," Genma mumbled, pushing his face into Minato's cloak. "I’m happy here with you." 

"You don't like to spend time with your parents?" Minato asked, softly patting him like a baby. 

"I do!" Genma shrugged "But this is more fun, y’know ?" 

"Of course, it's very **special** for me too." Minato closed his eyes and grinned.

"Can we...um..Will you be here tomorrow, Minato?" 

"Of course I will, just like any other Wednesday..or Thursday..or Friday heheh..silly, of course, I will be here..Waiting for my special important friend...You." Minato bopped Genma nose with his finger. 

"Ehh- stop itttt " Genma giggled and Minato smiled, running his palm over the boy's belly 

"Uwh-n-not there-" Genma pulled his little legs together and Minato withdrew his hand..

"Oh..I’m sorry, Genma..I didn't mean to..You can always tell me when you don't like something, okay? I'll never get angry.." 

"Um..promise?" 

"Yes, pinkie promise, heheh..Come..I'll walk you down the roof.."

Genma walked along with Minato down the fire escapes of buildings. Their secret pathway down. Before Genma dashed off into the street he hugged Minato tightly. Minato hugged him back tightly. 

"I'll be here for you tomorrow, okay?" Minato whispered.

"Okay!" Genma smiled

Before he knew it Minato was gone. Vanished into the orange afternoon glow. Genma was amazed by him and how fast he was. The boy hurried home.

Genma rushed home, he needed to warm up his soup and prepare for tomorrow.

_Maybe homework...maybe._ ..The young little nin wasn't really bothered about any homework tonight. He just wanted to think about Minato and the cool way to tackle Asuma he was going to show him tomorrow, _that's gonna really surprise that Sarutobi ass._. 

"Heh.." Genma grinned thinking about tomorrow, it was going to be hell having to wait out the school, but then he gets to spend a whole afternoon with Minato.. _I like Lord Hokage so much...he's just...the coolest...I kinda wish I could tell the boys about him..although they'd probably never believe me.._

_**_

After school, Genma rushed to his special spot to meet up with Minato. He sat and patiently waited for his arrival. 

A couple of minutes passed. He wasn't there. Nothing to fret. 

He still waited happily. 

15 minutes. He tried to stay positive. He was the Hokage, he was just running late. 

30 minutes. He was the Hokage.. he had to get caught up with important stuff..

45 minutes. 1 Hour...2 Hours. 

Genma felt stupid as he looked up into the sun setting. Now he was super late going home and he didn't get to see his friend who swore he would be there. 

The boy tried his best to understand. Truly he did, but it was hard... 

He sniffled walking down to the ground floor..

Walking the streets of Konoha, walking home.

He saw his tears sparkle in the afternoon warm rays as they fell like little crystals over his trousers and on the dry dusty pavements that he walked. Has anyone stopped him they'd be all worried what could have possibly happened to him to make him this upset. 

Genma got home, he shut the door behind him. His father got to the small hall room, measuring his little boy up and down with his stern sight..

"Genma..it’s so late..where have you been, boy? You had me worried...and-..Oh...What is it?.. You've been crying?.. What happened?! Tell me now, did you get into a fight? Did someone hurt you?? Some older boys? Come to me-" Genma ran to his daddy's arms sniffling and sobbing really loud. 

Genma didn't have an explanation for his tears or his sadness. But he had never been so thankful for Daddy's arms.. They reminded him so heavily of why his little chest and belly hurt so much. 

"Shhhh, shhh, Genma, if you cry this much you'll get a tummy ache." His father scolded him "Now, tell me where you were, why were you out so late past curfew?" 

Genma couldn't think of anything. Nothing came to mind. He could lie... 

"I’m sorry, Daddy.." Genma sniffled, trying desperately to man up. "I just lost track of time.." 

"Genma, where were you?" His father demanded flatly. Intimidating him.

"Mmmm-mm." Genma whimpered, rubbing his tired eyes, so puffy and red from all the crying..

"Daddy...I was...meant to meet up with..my friends and...they never came..and..it made me really sa-haad" Genma squealed a bit breaking down again, starting crying even harder than before..

"Oh..My poor boy..Tsk, tsk..Some friends you’ve got...Well..it happens sometimes...Don't play with them anymore, okay?..if they don't see what a good friend you are..then you don't need friends like that, okay?.. Come..let me make you a nice hot dinner.." 

"Uhm-thank you Daddy-mh-mh.." Genma was still whimpering a little..couldn't quite stop..he was just so hurt..and what his Daddy said, well it meant he was going to have to stop seeing his special friend.

The next day, Genma went home straight from school, tempted by the roof, but he took his daddy’s advice and ditched it last minute. 

The day after the last, Genma’s friends knew he had been acting weird. He was just being really quiet and when he did speak it was very short. Asuma and Raido at least knew he got in trouble but they weren't sure if that was why. 

"Genma, hey, is everything okay?" Asuma asked elbowing him "You've been really quiet..did you forget your lunch again?" 

"No.." Genma shrugged 

"Is it because you got in trouble with your dad?" Raido asked.

"No." Genma sighed 

"Did he yell at you?" Asuma asked, feeling mischievous "My dad gets really mad at me too y'know, it happens.." 

"Would you guys just back off!?" Genma snapped "Nothing happened!" 

His friends sullenly looked at him only to be cut off by their teacher entering the room. 

"Everyone please stand up in respect of the Lord Hokage, Minato Namikaze." The young headteacher announced a memorised line.

Everyone stood immediately. Including Genma, who felt his entire face turn red. It was like a bad dream, Minato could get to him, but he couldn’t get to him. 

Minato entered, all cool and smiley, radiating positivity, as usual. 

Some of Genma’s classmates even gasped out loud, mostly girls. Minato was incredibly handsome, the boys were smirking at each other all idolising the Yellow Flash. Just too cool.

Genma scoffed internally, _they don't even know Minato like I do...they're not even his friends...well..neither am I anymore..mh_ -..the boy felt his chest tighten, it hurt.

He didn't know he was hurt that bad by Minato's dismissive behaviour, he just wanted to cry again and run home to Daddy. It was so hard not to break down but he couldn't excuse himself or he'd have to walk past Minato on his way out, no way he could handle that so he sat in his chair trying not to look that way at all.

Minato spoke proudly about the Leaf village and how proud he was of all the villagers within it, including all of the students at the academy. 

"I am so happy to see all of you here doing so well." He grinned widely "You are all such promising students and I’m absolutely sure you will make great future shinobi." 

Genma tried not to make any eye contact. He tried to just not pay any attention to him. He was just the Hokage again. He wasn't his special friend any longer. 

"As Hokage, I am trying my best to fulfil all of your wants and wishes for the village, even though sometimes I still make mistakes." Minato spoke outwardly "For this, I am sorry, but I will continue to do my best for the village and all of you." 

Genma looked back to Minato who was looking right at him.

Genma just scoffed and looked away.

_I bet he just wants to make fun of me..or..make me wait again..I’m not stupid..he’s..not my friend..how could I be so dumb...a Hokage would never want to be my friend..it’s not like I’m special..or my clan...I'm not special at all.._

Genma couldn't hold it any longer, he was hurting in his belly and in his chest and-

The poor boy ran out of the classroom making the rest of the students unsettled.

"Right, alright, everyone!.. Why don't you boys and girls talk to Lord Hokage..just like we prepared..Do you remember your one special question that you wanted to ask?.." The students cheered. 

"Perfect! Now, one by one..talk to Lord Hokage..I'm going to check on your classmate...No silliness while I'm gone!.. Asuma, Raido- No funny business, you two.” The headteacher narrowed her eyes at the two naughties boys. 

“...Kurenai, why don't you start.." The young woman smiled at Minato giving a hopeful expression, he smiled back nodding and turned to Kurenai to fish the question out of the shy little brunette.

The headteacher ran out of the class, went looking for Genma but couldn't find him anywhere at all.

The boy was already on the roof, a place where he felt most comfortable, even though alone.

Genma just sat and cried. What could he do? He couldn't tell anyone either. Nobody would believe him and he would be branded a liar. He just felt so lousy. He yelled at his friends, Daddy yelled at him, he got stood up and now he just felt truly alone. His pathetic little sobs, tears and snot soaking his sleeves. 

He looked up into the sky and tried to think of other things that made him happy but it wasn't working. 

He felt like a lot of time had passed. _Daddy was right. Crying a lot does make your tummy hurt._ He was probably gonna get into more trouble since he burst out of class. 

"Hey there, you ran out before you could ask your question." Minato said quietly approaching him, smiling gently "Ohh, Genma, you're not crying, are you?" 

"W-what do you want?" Genma *sob* "Come to rub it in?"

"Oh..my friend..I’m so so so very sorry...I was going to explain everything yesterday, but you weren't here. So, I thought I could come by and...maybe see you at school.." 

"LIAR!!" Genma shouted, he jumped on his feet and walked past Minato but not before pushing him..well..even in his full strength he barely moved Minato enough to make him lose his balance.

"Genmaa..Please..Please come to me..I just want to explain what happened." 

"Leave me alone! I know you're not my friend! I know you just want to make fun of me! And for the record I was here first- so find some other place! Here is mine!" Genma wanted to be all grown up but he broke down again totally making himself look like the little hurt boy he was.

"Awh...Genma.." Minato cooed, almost running to the boy, he grabbed him and pressed him in a tight hug..

"I'm so sorry..I really am...I should have at least sent a clone..my baby.." Minato kissed Genma on a cheek. 

"Mh!-mh-" Genma whimpered sobbing, he was inconsolable, just so hurt he just had to let it out, his little body wouldn't stop bothering him all over and he felt so sicky and tired from all the crying.

Genma made little fists punching Minato's chest as the older man hugged him tightly. 

"You never came and-and I waited all day!" Genma whined "and-and I got home and my Daddy was mad at me!" 

"Awhhhhh I'm so sorry, my sweetheart.." Minato cooed "I really wanted to be here with you, please believe me." 

"I can't.." Genma whimpered 

"Now, now.." Minato pulled him in closer by his collar so he was speaking right into his ear "Your little feelings are just really hurt, aren't they? Hm?" 

Genma gulped. _Lord Fourth_ ... would touch his collar only when he would act so. _. strange_ towards him. Genma felt scared and small. Blushing. 

"Mh..mhmm.." he nodded, a little too scared to speak up. 

"Now, why don't you forgive me so you can sit in my lap and we can talk." Minato hummed "Okay?"

Genma sniffed, seeing he had no option, Minato's gentle fingers were placed lightly on the edges of his collar, the boy swallowed again whispering, "Mh..Okay...but...don't do it again..’cuz..my Daddy said I don't need friends like that-" 

"You-..Ge...you told your daddy?? About me?" 

"Well..no..I lied a bit..I said it was some other friends that hurt me.." 

"Ah..tsk..Genma...come..let me tell you why couldn't I have come.." Minato took Genma in his arms and carried him to their spot, sitting them down, he put his palm on the lower back of the boy’s hurting little body and gently petted the whole area..

"Now..you know how sometimes I don't talk much..and I prefer just to listen to you, right, Genma?..." 

"U-hm..yea.." 

"Well..two days ago was one of those terrible days..not only I couldn't get here just to listen to you..I was stuck all day in the office full of people who had a whole lot to say..but none of it was what I wanted to hear...I just wanted to be with you..but being Hokage..I couldn’t..and I’m so very sorry your daddy got angry at you...it’s my fault...I'd like to make it up to you..what do you say?"

Genma felt a lot better. He had tried to reassure himself before that the reason he couldn't be there was because he was busy. The Hokage was a very important man after all. Genma felt so much better. He had nothing to worry about if anything he felt silly. 

"M..Minato?" 

"What is it, Genma?" Minato smiled looking in those huge honey golden eyes..

"Would you...show me..what you said you'd show me..before.." 

"Oh yeah..sure..right...won't you get in a position for me..okay?..and I'm going to attack you..you'll show me how you defend yourself okay?" 

"Uh..mm..but..you're bigger than ..Asuma.." 

"Heyy don't look so worried, come on..I'd never hurt you, okay?" Minato stroked the little worried face.

Minato got on the opposite side of the little boy.."Ready?" 

"Ya" Genma grinned. 

Minato went in so quickly Genma lost his surroundings for a second, that's when he found himself under Lord fourth, Minato holding him down.

"Heh, Genma..weren't you meant to show me your defence?" Minato smirked knowing damn well he was using way too much unnecessary power, but he got a rush from tackling his favourite boy.

"Um..but..you were too quick!" 

"That only means you gotta be quicker, sweetie-" Minato leaned in, making Genma’s eyes closed, he kissed him on the forehead.

Minato pulled his face away from Genma, looking down into his sweet, innocent face. The light blush across his cheeks. 

"Do you want to do that again?" Minato asked 

"Uh.. not really." Genma whimpered 

"C'mon let's try it one more time." Minato winked getting off of him. 

Genma shakily stood up. He was a bit scared. He tried to stand ready. 

"Ready?" Minato called out. 

"Y-yeah!" Genma said, trying to muster his courage. 

Minato came at him the same way, only much quicker than before. Genma was overwhelmed. Minato knocked him flat on his bum, making the boy whimper out. Minato stood over him. 

"Awhhhh I’m sorry, sweetheart.." Minato cooed "That was a bit mean, huh?" 

"I-it’s okay, I just gotta get better is all." Genma shrugged, standing up. 

"You okay?" Minato asked. 

"Yeah, my butt hurts now though," Genma whined, rubbing it.

"Awhhhh, why don't you lay down on my lap." Minato purred "I'll rub it better okay?" 

"Rub it better?" Genma asked awkwardly. 

"Yes sweetheart, just let me rub it." Minato nodded "it's my fault after all." 

Minato sat down and patted the spot next to him. Genma was a little unsure. Minato lately has been a bit...handsy. But he did say that if he didn't like something he could just say something. 

So he went and sat next to Minato. Meekly. Scooting closer to him. Minato showed him a very handsome smile. Genma blushed and looked away. 

The young Hokage reached over and pulled him into his lap. Genma's face was in his chest and his legs were straddling the older man's thighs. Minato felt down Genma's back. He began palming and patting him.

"That's it..yeah..Oh, I bet it's achy, hmm?" 

"Yeaah..mh" Genma pressed his thighs tighter around that strong thigh of Lord Hokage 

"A-ah.."Minato swallowed hard trying to regain his composure..

"Wh...Ehm..Why don't you show me where it hurts..You could take my...palm..and..guide it to the achiest place..Then I'll rub it for you..what do you say ?" 

"Hmm..okay?.." Genma took the strong hand with both his little hands and guided it behind his back aiming for his tailbone, that's where it got really knocked on by the hard wooden floor.

"I think, here" 

"Oh, okay..I see..yeah..Hm.." Minato gave a reassuring smile and slipped the band of Genma’s trousers off..just a little lower..exposing the achy area..just so he could touch it with his palm.

"Mm" Genma whimpered a bit, he wasn't sure how to feel about Lord Hokage just moving things around and stuff.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked quietly "I'm just trying to make you feel better, okay?" 

"O-okay." Genma blushed. 

His tummy felt so tense, like when mom takes him to the dentist. He had never felt like this. He didn't really like Minato touching so close to his bum, especially if it was his bare hand under his waistband. He just tried to focus on it getting better. 

"Minato, my tummy feels kinda funny," Genma admitted. 

"Genma, do you like this?" 

"I don't not like it, but..." Genma bit his lip. 

"But what, sweetheart?" Minato asked, squeezing one of his perky, firm cheeks. 

"Uh.." Genma blushed "My Daddy said nobody is supposed to touch my underwear but me.." 

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Minato asked. 

"Well... no" Genma shrugged. 

"Then it's okay, right?" Minato suggested, "I'm just trying to make my friend feel better." 

"Yeah.. I guess you're right." Genma smiled hugging Minato.

"Mm.." Minato groaned a bit, closing his eyes, feeling the small cheek right in his palm, gently stroking all over Genma’s little bum and the hurt tailbone..The Hokage exhaled opening his eyes he found Genma all weirded out, eyes big, quizzing expression..

"Um..Minato? Are you..feeling okay?" the boy couldn't understand why was Lord Hokage making all those noises and why was he breathing so deep.. _was he not feeling well_?..

"Did you use up all your chakra while we fought?" 

"Ahahh-Oh, Genma...you're too cute you know that?" 

"Huh?" Genma couldn't know that his chakra levels are absolutely minuscule compared to the legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha..but he was genuinely worried about his friend..

"Um..maybe I should pet you..where you’re aching?..Um..Do you want to..put my hand where it hurts Minato?" Minato blinked forcefully all hazy..he was in a dream right now..just him and his favourite boy.

Obviously, Minato could not have him do what he wanted. He even felt sick thinking about it. But that's what people didn't know about Minato. He was sick. 

He just tried to fester enough emotion to give him a nice smile instead. 

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm fine, I promise." Minato nodded "How about since I'm doing this for you, you do something different for me, hm?" 

"Ohh sure, what's that?" Genma asked eagerly. 

"Can you give me a kiss?" Minato asked quietly in a tone Genma wasn't familiar with "Will you do that for me? Give me a **big boy** kiss?" 

"A-k..kiss?" Genma stuttered sheepishly. 

"No, not a kiss." Minato corrected him "A big boy kiss, do you need me to show you?" Minato raised.

"Uh, yeah, I don't know-." Genma tilted his head 

"I'll show you then." Minato smiled happily, placing his hands on Genmas hips. 

"Okay!" Genma grinned.

"You are a very big boy, so it's time someone taught you." Minato hummed "But there's one thing you need to know okay?" 

"What's that?" Genma asked. 

"Your first big boy kiss is very special, it's very, very important you tell no one." Minato looked at him "Understand?" 

"Yeah, I understand!" Genma agreed, eager to be a 'big boy’.

"Okay then..I'll teach you, baby.." Minato ran both his hands over the little hips and the sides of Genma's cute little belly lifting his shirt a little..

"Uh..is this part of it?" 

"Hm?..Oh..no silly...I'm just..getting a feel for you.." Minato gave Genma a very dark gaze..

"Uhm.." Genma didn't like those..they scared him a little. They were nothing like what his friend usually looks at him like..

"Now..You might not like it all that much at first...it..might be a bit strange..but I want you to know it's okay..alright?..And..we can stop at any point.." 

"Uh..Okay, Minato.." Genma smiled a little..

"It might feel a bit wet..like..when you're sucking on a lollipop, okay?..or..when you're having ice cream, right?.. Genma..what is your favourite ice cream, hm? Tell me, sweetie" 

"UUhhhh- it'sss....strawberry!" Genma was feeling so giddy again..this was fun..

"Okay..good..when I tell you..you will close your eyes..and imagine you're licking your favourite strawberry ice cream okay?.. But this time..it won't be icy..or cold...it'll be warm and nice..and-" 

"Um..different?" 

"Yes..different, Genma...soo..what do you think? Can you do that? For me?..For your friend?..pretty pleasee" Minato smirked at the boy…

"Yeah! for you!" Genma settled in still trying to get used to those big hands holding him on his hips.

Minato took hold of the back of Genma’s head. Grabbing a light handful of his pretty blonde locks. He pressed his other hand in the centre of Genma’s back. Pressing his lips against Genma’s. His hands in place to secure him. 

Genma felt weird when Minato acted super forceful with him. His hands all over him again. Now he was locked into a kiss with him. 

Except....

"Mmff!!" Genma panicked "What is that?" 

"Awhh, Genma, that's my tongue remember?" Minato taunted him "It's going to be weird at first, but you will like it, I promise. " 

"Ohh... okay." Genma blushed looking down. 

"Let’s try again." Minato grinned. 

"Okay.." Genma closed his eyes and let it happen once more.

Genma allowed the kissing to continue. His lips pressed against Minato's once more. Only this time, Minato had a firm grip on him. Genma knew there wasn't room for error this time. Whatever was going to happen would happen and he needed to just let it happen. His chest was super squirmy. His little hands gripped onto Minato's sides. 

Minato's tongue slipped into Genma’s mouth again. And although Genma didn't like it, he couldn't stop it. Minato had such a big tongue it seemed... 

Genma all at once felt a super strange feeling in his tummy and it got lower. After several minutes it got worse until Minato allowed it to stop. 

"What's wrong, Genma?" He asked, "It’s okay if you didn't like it." 

"My private parts hurt really bad." Genma whimpered "I need to go home!" 

"They hurt?" Minato perked "hurt how?" 

"I fe-I feel like I might have an accident!" Genma panicked getting off Minato's lap and running down the fire escape "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sorry!" 

Minato chuckled and waved the poor thing off. He closed his eyes, his cock was rock hard, he couldn't possibly return to the office like that. He took hold of his member, licking his lips, chasing Genma's taste in his mouth.

He stroked himself fast..hard.."Uh..Gen..uh..fuck.." The young Hokage was in the zone. Ignoring his surroundings he surrendered to the beautiful hard-on throbbing through his cock..yes beautiful...cuz it was from his favourite little boy.

It took only a little while and he came over his hand swallowing, trying to catch his breath, he was so edged anyway, touching Genma all over all afternoon. it had him primed, only one thing, he looked to the side and found his very special boy stood right there, watching him, dead silent, mouth open, Genma looked like he was going to fall on his ass and this time no attack needed.

"Uh-f..Genma?!" 

"Uhnn-forgot my jacket!" The little boy squealed, watching Minato's hard grip over his thick big member..

"H-a-I-..I..." He ran off, terrified. 

"Fuck...NO! Genma-Wait!" Minato put his cock in his pants, grabbed the jacket and chased after the boy.

Minato chased after Genma. He could hear his scared little voice whimpering as he ran as fast as he could. _Poor baby...bet he never saw..._

He wanted to be such a brave shinobi and here he was running away from the Hokage, running for his life it seemed. 

Minato narrowed his eyes and dipped into his chakra, boosting his speed. He quickly caught up to Genma, scooping him up and taking him down an alley. 

Genma was panicking. He looked around in a daze. _How...? When did he get here!?_

"Genma, Genma look at me!" Minato spoke in a scared shaky tone. 

"Wh-what were you doing!" Genma cried "Why were you doing that!?" 

"It just happens okay!" Minato tried to calm the boy and himself "You thought you were going to have an accident? Well, I was too-"

"But I was worried I would pee!" Genma whimpered "What was that!?" 

Minato couldn't believe how innocent Genma was. He smirked and tried to get on his level of thinking. 

"Big boys can have accidents too, okay?" Minato lied through his teeth, the sick fuck. 

"They can? Like.. that?" Genma asked, "But mine isn't... y’know... like that." 

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Minato purred "If we kept kissing, it would have." 

"Re-really?!" Genma gasped 

"Mhmm.." Minato grinned. 

His expression quickly changed, however. His index and middle finger pulling his collar once more. Pulling him forcefully. Genma whined, scared of what was happening. 

"Do not tell anyone what happened, Genma." Minato said flatly and sternly. 

"O-okay, Minato." Genma nodded.

"I mean it... because, oh boy, if your Daddy found out." Minato threatened "If he knew how close you were to having an accident or having your first big boy kiss.." 

"H-he would be mad?" Genma whimpered. 

"Livid," Minato assured him. "What does Daddy do when he is angry with you? Does he ground you? Put you in your room?" 

"He..." Genma blushed "He uhh.." 

"I bet he spanks your little butt, doesn't he?" Minato hummed. 

"Well, yeah, but not all the time..." Genma shrugged, scared.

"If he knew, he would spank your butt till it bled," Minato promised him, placing his hand on his bum, rubbing it threateningly. "I don't want that for you Genma." 

"I -I won't tell anyone Minato I promise!" Genma panicked, diving into Minato's arms "okay!?"

"Very good, you're such a good boy Genma." Minato kissed his forehead "Be a good boy for me, put your jacket on and go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks. :3


End file.
